


ToRiEL StARtED It!!!11!!!11!

by Awkward_Bex



Category: Baldi's Basics (Video Game), Despicable Me (Movies), Gabriel DropOut (Anime), Undertale (Video Game), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Angst, Bellowed with all might, Bellowing with all might, Chip bag, Crack, Crack kinda treated seriously??, D E V IL I S H, Devilish, Divorces, Drama, F/M, Fighting, Fire, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Back Together, Grillby's, Heavy Angst, I'm Sorry, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Polyamory, Relationship Problems, Romance, THIS IS PURE FUCKING CRACK, Then great google moogly it's all gone to shit, ThiS iS a ChRiSTiAN ARea, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unrequited Love, Waved with a grin, Waving with a grin, Weddings, dying, ghost - Freeform, like at the beginning, save evan please, skeleton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 04:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15187103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkward_Bex/pseuds/Awkward_Bex
Summary: Pretty much a fanfiction form of a not-so-serious-roleplay between a few people on a musicals discord server. I fucking hate it but love it at the same time.Credit to Peachy, Pepp, Evan, and Chi on the Musicals :0 server for roleplaying this fucking curse of a rp!





	1. It should've stopped here I swear to fucking god

   Sans’ blue eye became more vibrant as he started to throw bones. Toriel narrowed her eyes, as she dodged the bones. She started to summon flames from her paws and thrashing them at Sans. He swiftly dodged each attack, and he began to throw ‘orange bones’, which came from his brother, Papyrus.

  "I LOVE SATANIA!!”

  Toriel swiftly dodged the attacks aswell. She started to spit out balls ot fire continuously from her hands, creating an array of fireballs dancing around Sans. It was very pretty, blinding, almost; but that wasn't the point.

  "It just isn't right, Sans!" she yelled.  
  
  Satania turned her head towards the scene, which was two meters behind her. The three words Sans soon shouted echoed in her head.

  "I-I love you too!" Satania bellowed with all her might, clenching her chest.

  Sans rolled his eyeless eyeholes, “You know nothing about me _MOM!!!!_ ”

  Toriel glanced her eyes towards Sans and then to Satania, her hands still spouting out the beautiful lines of fire. She started to tear up; she knew almost everything!

  "Y-yes I do! I know whats best for you!"

  “No! You do not, Toriel.”

  Sans stopped throwing the boners and fell onto the floor, “Satania, my precious girl....”

  "Please...just let our love be, Toriel from Undertale..." Satania bellowed with all her might.

  Toriel stopped aswell, slowly letting the rays of fire settle out into nothingness. The last fires she threw out burned out. She was full on crying now. "Why don't you understand!?"

  "Sans...hold on for me, okay...?" Satania said, tears forming in her eyes.

  “I’m trying.” Sans sadly waved with a grin.

  Toriel sniffled. "Try harder."

  Satania broke into a sob. "Both of you, just stop it! This is meaningless and causing us all unecessary harm!" she bellowed with all her might.

  Sans closed his eyeless eyeholes, everything soon faded into nothingness, “SATANIA I LOVE YOU!!” He waved with a grin....

  "S-Sans..?" Toriel sputtered out.

  " **SANS!!** " Satania bellowed with all her might. "No, no, you're still with us my love, please tell me you are..."

  Toriel fell to her knees. "No.." This was all her fault. Sans was dead, and she couldn't do anything to get him back. It was her fault.

  Sans rose up, “Lmao I’m alive.”

  Toriel screamed. "wHAT THE FUCK SANS"

  Satania fell back in shock. "SANS, I LOVE YOU SO SO MUCH, BUT PLEASE, YOU SCARED ME SO MUCH!!" she bellowed with all her might.

 “Heh. I’m funny, kiddo.” Sans waved with a grin.

  Satania wiped the tears from her face. "I-I guess you are." she bellowed with all her might, stifling a laugh in this tough situation.

  “I love you, Satania. Be my wife.” Sans waved with a grin. 

  The tears started flowing freely again. "I'm sorry, I'm not supposed to be crying..." she bellowed with all her might. "I would love that..."

  Sans waved with a grin, “I waved with a grin, knowing that you are mine, kiddo.”

  Satania copied his wave with a grin, her tears eventually drying. "This is the happiest day of my life, Sans. Despite what has befallen us, I love you so much."

  “It is the happiest day of my undead life, Satania.” He waved with a grin, “Never stop bellowing.”

  "Never stop waving with a grin." she bellowed with all her might in return. "The only thing I'm questioning is...what now?"

  “I bid you farewell.” Sans waved with a grin as he disintegrated.

  Satania opened her mouth to scream, but nothing came out except for a shallow "What... Sans, no, this is another joke, right? This is just special effects!" she bellowed with all her might. " **SANS!!** "

  “This is no jjoookkkkeee.” A spirit yelled.

  She lifted her gaze. "No. I refuse to believe it." Satania bellowed with all her might. "You can't be...this soon..."

  “It is the trruuuuuthhhh.” The spirt yelled.

  Satania held her head and started weeping. "Sans...Sans...my love...why...?" she asked in the open air. She stopped bellowing, even after his comment to not.

  Sans’ ghost appeared, “Heh, surprise motherfucker.” He waved with a grin.

  Satania leaped back in shock. "DON'T SWEAR!! I MAY BE AN ARCHDEMON, BUT THIS IS A CHRISTIAN AREA!" Satania cried.

  “Heh, I was joking. Sorry christian server.” He waved at the ‘Musicals :0’ server with a grin.

  She wiped her tears gratefully. "Well, is the marriage cancelled? Can I marry a McGhost?" she asked, twiddling her fingers.

  “I think you can marry a McGhost, my love.” Sans then got down on one knee, pulling out a black box, “Will you marry me?”

  Her hands covered her face, her tears starting up again. "Yes!" she shouted, ecstatic that their love could still remain. "I-I'm crying so much today...It's a crime not to be happy in a happy time."

  “It is alright, kiddo.” Sans gave her his signature grin, topped off with a finger gun, “It’s always going to be a happy time from now on.”

  "I agree..." she said, forming a grin on her face too.

  “My love, do you want to be a skeleton too?”

  "Yes-I mean what the h*ck."

  “Fr*ck.... You wait until you turn 100, okay?”

  "Ehe...that'll be a while, but I really can't wait..." she mumbled. "Wait, can't you just change this to another timeline or something where I'm a skeleton too?"

  “Oh yeah! I can, nice thinking, kiddo.” He nodded his head clicking his fingers, “We are here.”

  "Oh, cool! I didn't eat too much melonpan after all!" she said, examining her body now entirely consisting of bones. "Argh, I'm impatient, let's have our wedding already!"

  “Okay! Go into that oddly placed wedding gown shop and I will go to David Jones™.” Sans ran off.

  Satania went in and picked out the most _**DEVILISH**_ wedding gown that was available and bought it for a hunded fiddy. "Neheh, he'll be knocked right out of his slippers with this killer style!" she bellowed with all her might, the spirit of her old speech soon starting up again.

  Sans picked out a very blue tux, simmilar to his blue jacket and stole it (since he’s poor), shoving it into a bag and ran out the store. Satania had milled about outside the store, pondering on how the wedding would go on such short notice. She clutched the bag containing her wedding gown harder, waiting anxiously for her love to return.

  “I’m back!” Sans yelled, with a grin.

  "Sans!" Satania exclaimed, her thoughts melting away instantly. "So, are we ready now?"

  “Yup, give me a time and place and the wedding will start.”

  Satania looked down at her fingers to calculate. "Honestly, I'm ready any time, even now." she said sheepishly, rubbing her neck. "I'll take any location, too. Maybe Grillby's?" she joked.

  “Heh, sure not.” Sans clicked his fingers, bringing them to Grillbys, “Go get changed, let’s get married!”

  Satania dashed into the woman's bathroom, eagerly changing out of her battered school uniform into the _**D E V I L I S H**_ gown. She turned towards the wide mirror and washed her face with the cold water. "You've got this, Satanichia Kurumizawa McDowell." she said, making direct eye contact with the mirror. "You've got this."

  Sans went to the men’s bathroom and took a quick piss, brushing his teeth with tomato sauce and smiling at the mirror. “I’m going to be a new man-“

  The wedding bells started to ring. The familiar chimes echoed faintly in the bathroom. Satania gathered her belongings and left the bathroom. Putting them behind Grillby's counter, she waited for Sans to come out.

  Sans quickly ran out the bathroom, taking a swig of tomato sauce and ran down the isle, waiting for his bride

  "uwu hewwo? whats upt eh fucker up my dude and dudes" Trash boat stared, nobody was really there, "lmaooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo. fukcin yessss a bop my duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuude." trash boat started dancing but he tripped on his bullshit an fuckin DIED the wedding WAS GONNA DIE.

  “Yooo, what the fuck dude.” Sans yelled.

  Satania peeked through the diner's doors. "Can I come in now?" she bellowed with all her might. Sans nodded, waving with a grin.

  Satania took one step forward inside, her wedding gown dazzling the crowd of one (1) person. Satania had picked out a black wedding gown with some custom made upside down crosses painted on. Grinning wide, she strode forward until she met Sans at the end of the isle.

  Sans’ face went blue, “Holy h*ck... Satania you look stunning.

  

  "Heh, naturally." she proclaimed. "Anyways, what's the situation with the priest? Can Grillby volunteer now...?"

  "Heh, I suppose.... Or we could ask my friend Evan!” Sans waved with a grin at Evan, making them appear.

  "Evan clearly looks confused, why don't we ask my good friend Jotaro Kujo?" Satania suggested.

  "Oh! Good idea.”

  Pulling out her phone, she called up Jotaro Kujo from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, a story about the Joestar family.

  “When will they be here, kiddo?”

  "He just said 'Good grief, fine'. With his stand, I think he'll be here shortly!" she bellowed with all her might.

  Sans jumped at an old man with a mullet walk in, “Heh, are you jojo?” he waved with a grin.

  Jotaro Kujo entered the grimy diner set up for his friend Satania's wedding. "Yare yare, that'd be me." he said, pulling his cap down. "I guess I'm the priest now, although I think this guy called Enrico Pucci would be better suited. Oh well, time to wrap this up for Satania's sake." Picking up the discarded Despicable Me coloring book with a frown, he read out the verses. Satania's grin widened as soon as he reached the end.

  “Did he just sing the minion banana song?” Sans asked with a grin?”

  " _SO WHAT IF I DID?_ " Jotaro yelled, throwing the book on the ground angrily. "You may now kiss the bride, asshole."

  Sans shrugged, leaning in and pressing his teeth on Satanias tiny face. Satania pecked Sans' face back. It really happened.

 

Satania married Sans at long last.

  “Okay cool, we are married now.” Sans grinned, “Let’s drink tomato sauce.”

  “That’s my girl.” Sans said, very pleased.

**The end. OR iS IT????**


	2. Aftermath

  Sans screamed at the tiny skeleton babies running around the 7eleven, “SATANIA WHY DID WE HAVE 40 KIDS?!?”\

  Satania struggled to maintain all of her children in her 40-child stroller. "Why not?" Satania bellowed with all her might, although it came out strained. "These children are the most precious thing in my life, and don't you think 40 is the perfect number for the chances of our generation to dominate the world? A devilish plan, might I say."

  “Heh, you’ve got a point.” Sans waved with a grin, taking a swig of the ketchup. “How will they even take over the he world? I could give them a new timeline to do that.”

  "They'll unleash the divine power of the Sanstania abilities they've inherited from us!" Satania bellowed with all her might, cackling softly.

  “Hey, you’ve got a good idea, kid.” Sans waved with a grin, picking up one of the kids.

  "Indubitably." Satania bellowed with all her might. "Now, which chips do you want, dear?" she asked, examining the packets in the aisle with great interest. There was a chip bag with tiny little yellow men supposedly called minions plastered all over it. "I'm getting this one for myself." Satania whispered with all her might, sneaking it into her basket.

  Sans walked over to his one and only and bent down, looking at the chip packets. “Heh, this one looks pretty cheesy.” He picked up a packet of cheese doritos and licked his bony skull, “Looks and smells delicious.” He waved with a grin at the shelf.  
  
  Nodding, Satania pushed her stroller down the aisle, skimming over the contents on each shelf. "Is there anything else we need?" she bellowed with all her might.  
  
  Sans paused, thinking, “We need 10 bottles of 5 litre ketchup. And some spaghetti, Papyrus keeps on eating mine, heh.” He waved with a grin. Satania made note of what was needed and hurried down and got both items, hustling their children past the poor bystanders. Eventually, they reached the checkout, stacking each item on the conveyor belt. “Heh, what are those yellow creatures on that packet?” Sans waved with a grin, pointing to the minion chips.  
  
  Satania jumped. She didn't expect Sans to see it so easily! "And I tried so hard to hide them behind all the ketchup..." she mumbled. Taking a deep breath, Satania turned around and stared Sans straight into his eyes. "I guess it's time for my secret shame to be revealed." she bellowed with all her might. "Those yellow things are called minions. They're from the Despicable Me series. And recently...I've grown a sudden obsession with them." Satania turned her head away in shame, gritting her teeth. "I collect everything related to them like figures, plushies and Facebook memes. It's unfathomable how much, as the kids say it, joy emojis they give me. This secret shame of mine, this guilty pleasure...it would have been best to keep you from knowing. Because...because...I love one of them..."  
  
  Sans slammed his bony hands on the conveyor, his eyes full of hatred. “Heh, ARE YOU TELLING ME YOU’RE HAVING AN AFFAIR?! We raised 40 h*cking children! And you just want to throw it all away? Disgraceful. Our relationship is over.” He stomped his foot, ocean blue tears coming out his eyeless eyeholes. “I loved you Satania.”

  The impact of the situation hit Satania hard. She just confessed in front of her husband that she's having an affair with a minion. "Sans, no I'm sorry, it was a joke! A joke! It was a speech for school! No, this was a silly thing that my friend Chi made me say!" she bellowed out in desperation. "Heh, why would I fall in love with such a freak when I have the most amazing husband in the world!" she said, clasping her hands together. But it was too late. Sans had already walked away. Satania picked up the minions packet and held it tight. "Sans...come back..."   
  
  Sans took one (1) of the children with him, he was shocked and disappointed at his own wife. “You’re disgusting.” He spat out, taking the ketchup and heading towards the house.  
  
  "...Be that way." she bellowed with all her might, sweeping everything off and leaving only the minion chips. "Don't worry Kevin, we'll create a perfect future together. Just you, me, and the remaining 39 children." she said, caressing the tinfoil packet.  Satania's grip on the bag tightened. "I'm not, Sans Undertale. Look, I loved you, I really did." she bellowed with all her might. "But you know I had to do it to em." Her arms around the bag lifted to reveal a Ring Pop on both Satania and the minion bag, the bag's Ring Pop taped on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter uwuwuwuwwuuwwuwwuwwu!!1!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I'm gonna fucking die if this fanfiction becomes my legacy.


End file.
